upside down
by dumpling-lion
Summary: donghan itu sukanya keliatan kayak nggak sayang pacar, tapi sekalinya donghan keliatan baik sama pacarnya, dikiranya dia malah ada udang dibalik batu:( PRODUCE 101 S2 Fic. taedonghan. kim taedong/kim donghan. slight!dongpaca. au!highschool. warn!lapslock. oneshot. [UPDATE special chapter: #HappyDonghanDay]
1. 1: upside down

**upside down**

* * *

| taedong, kim/donghan, kim | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshoot |

dldr. possibly ooc. lapslock. age switch.

(1/1)

* * *

donghan itu sukanya keliatan kayak nggak sayang pacar, tapi sekalinya donghan keliatan baik sama pacarnya, dikiranya dia malah ada udang dibalik batu:(

.

.

DUAK!

"duh mamah kok mukul donghan pake panci sih? sakit tau nggak:("

kim donghan, 17 tahun, mengusap-usap dahinya yang diyakini sudah memerah akibat pukulan panci milik mamahnya. pemuda itu hanya manyun sebal dengan mata mengantuk sambil memandang mamahnya yang berkacak pinggang sambil membawa panci.

iya, donghan mah juga tahu kalau itu panci presto kesayangan mamahnya yang baru aja beli dan mahal. tapi nggak usah dipake buat ngebangunin anak kesayangannya juga kalik:( dipukul pake bantal aja udah sakit apalagi pake panci:(

"kamu sih dari tadi nggak bangun-bangun!" omel mamahnya donghan yang sudah dandan cantik dan menggunakan pakaian formal kantoran itu lalu mengusak-usak rambut anaknya yang masih aja stay manyun, "udah cepet sana sarapan sama mandi! mamah udah mau berangkat!"

"lah kok cepet banget:( emangnya sekarang jam berapa:( pagi amat sih berangkatnya." donghan menggumam kesal, antara mager karena tidak mau berpisah dengan selimut kiyowo item-putihnya yang lembut dan anget beserta kasur super empuk yang merupakan kenikmatan hakiki di pagi hari.

"sekarang udah jam 7, donghanku sayang. tiga puluh menit lagi sekolahmu bel kan ya? yaudah mamah berangkat ke kantor ya~ selamat buru buru, anak kesayangan mamah:)"

eh anjir.

donghan spontan langsung menengakkan badan dan menatap mamahnya yang cuma senyum manis dengan tatapan horror. gini banget ya punya mamah, kerjaannya bikin kejutan di pagi hari.

"HUWA MAMAH JAHAT:((( KENAPA NGGAK NGEBANGUNIN DARI TADI?!"

.

.

.

abis mandi super cepet tapi bersih dan pake parfum sama deodoran, donghan langsung ke dapur buat cari sarapan sambil ngancingin jas seragamnya yang semerbak wangi kisprai.

iya, barusan donghan ngambil jasnya dari tempat setrikaan dan nggak sengaja nyenggol kisprai alhasil cairan wangi yang disayangi mbak-mbak laundry itu tumpah ke jasnya.

dosa apa sih donghan pagi ini:( baunya dia jadi aneh banget tau gak, campuran parfum sama kisprai.

"duh kok males makan nasi ya:("

donghan langsung aja nyomot keju sama bagel yang jadi makanan wajib mamahnya kalo nonton serial drama hitz masa kini. dikunyahnya bagel itu dengan tidak nyante sambil tangannya ngecek hape buat liat jam.

"ih kok tumben kak taedong nggak nelfon pagi-pagi. apa jangan-jangan aku nggak dijemput kak taedong:( terus aku berangkat sama siapa:("

fyi gaes, taedong atau kim taedong itu pacarnya donghan yang berwujud kakak kelas dekil petakilan yang kerjaannya main futsal sampe malam-malam dan merupakan salah satu kandidat terkuat pemenang nominasi pacar tersabar tahun ini.

biasanya taedong itu udah nangkring di depan rumah donghan tepat jam 6.30 sambil ngebantuin mamahnya donghan nyiramin taman bunga. tapi hari ini batang hidungnya bener-bener gaada. ditambah lagi taedong sama sekali nggak ngabarin kalo dia nggak bisa jemput.

"duh, minta dingdong jemput aja deh."

donghan langsung free call (donghan kere nggak punya pulsa tapi jangan salah, kuota internetnya berlimpah ruah) ke donghyun, bestienya yang kadang jadi tukang ojek ketiga buat donghan. kang ojek yang pertama of course ya kim taedong. terus yang kedua itu hyunbin yang kayaknya mau lengser dari posisi ojek kedua donghan karena sibuk jadi ketos.

"DINGDONG KAMU MAU JEMPUT AKU NGGAK:( AKU GABISA SEKOLAH KALO GAADA YANG NGANTERIN:(" donghan langsung teriak nggak nyante begitu free callnya udah dijawab sama donghyun.

"sori han. aku udah di sekolah, tadi nganterin kak youngmin ada kelas pagi. sori banget han:("

jawaban donghyun seketika membuat donghan merengut kesal. duh, kalo begini dia kan harus naik bis. padahal donghan itu buta arah. bisa-bisa dia tersesat dan nyampe ke sekolah baru dua jam lagi:(

"berdayakan motor barumu aja, han," usul donghyun yang menyadari kalo bestienya itu terdiam karena bimbang gamau naik bis.

"maunya sih gitu:( tapi kan mamahku yang megang kunci motornya:("

donghan itu abis ulang tahun dan dapet motor gede yang mirip sama punya donghyun dari ayahnya yang sekarang sibuk kerja di jepang. tapi ya gitu, karena mamahnya kelewat sayang sama donghan, jadinya kunci motornya itu ditahan sampe donghan lulus sma. ingin cry tau gak padahal donghan ingin pamer ke semua orang kalo dia punya motor baru.

"kayaknya aku emang harus naik bis deh hyun:( bilangin ke bu yumi kalo aku telat gara-gara naik bis ya:("

semangat donghan!

.

.

.

"lapbas rame banget. ada apaan tuh?" tanya donghan pada gunhee dan donghyun yang ngejemput dia ke ruang bk. sesuai dengan feelingnya tadi, donghan tersesat dan telat masuk sekolah jadi dia harus urusan di ruang bk sama pak seokhoon, wali kelasnya yang kebetulan lagi jadi guru piket.

"OIYA HARI INI KAN ADA KONTES ABANG NONE! LIAT YUK GAES!" gunhee si toa berjalan ngejawab pertanyaannya donghan dengan volume ekstra. kalo aja donghyun sama donghan belum membangun antibodi buat kebal sama teriakan gunhee, bisa tuli mendadak mereka berdua.

"hah kontes abang-none? yaela kirain pengumuman kemarin cuma becandaan aja. osisnya gamutu beuh." ini kim donghyun yang komentar nyinyir sekalian misuh-misuh dalam hati karena pacar kesayangannya yang kayak alpaca itu kemungkinan dipaksa jadi perwakilan kelasnya bareng preman pasar terganteng abad ini.

"eh dingdong nggak mensyukuri nikmat ya! acara abang-none tuh sebenernya buat anak kelas 12 yang udah eneg sama ujian-ujian! kita sebagai anak kelas 11 dan 10 harusnya seneng karena ini bikin kita jamkos! kalo aku sih seneng ya! pasti ada cogan dimana-mana soalnya~~~"

ceramahan gunhee cuma dibales senyum ganteng aja sama donghyun yang capek denger gunhee ngoceh. sementara donghan malah ngelamun mikirin kemungkinan taedong ikutan abang-none.

ya gak mungkinlah kayaknya. taedong kan dekil. seragam aja kadang dipake dua hari dengan modal parfum biar tetep wangi semerbak. dasar udah pecicilan, dekil lagi:(

"yauda yuk cul liat abang-none. daripada gabut di kelas."

"eh mending ke kantin tau gak," tolak donghyun yang antara ogah dan males liat acara bikinan osis sekolahnya. namun beberapa detik kemudian ia melotot ketika melihat donghan dan gunhee nyengir lebar ke arahnya tanda minta traktiran, "iye iye lapbas aja deh. aku gaada duit buat traktir kalian. mendingan nabung buat ngelamar kak paca."

"gitu dong:) sayang dingdong~" gunhee yang semangat sekali cari cogan manyun sok kiyowo. maunya sih cium pipi donghyun, tapi ngeliat mukanya donghyun yang suram dan tak bersemangat, jadilah dia tobat nyabe sejenak karena kasian.

.

.

.

donghan baru aja dateng ke lapbas. belum genap semenit dia menikmati acara osis ini, dia udah nyebut berbagai binatang buat misuhin dua sosok yang kini ada di atas panggung sana.

itu. kim. tae. dong. pacarnya. yang. dekilnya. kebangetan. lagi. rangkul. rangkul. noh. tae. hyun. deket. banget. pokoknya.

anjir taugak.

noh taehyun itu mantannya taedong sebelum pacaran sama donghan. denger-denger sih taehyun diputusin sama taedong gara-gara taedong yang pas itu jadi kakak pembina mos kepincut sama donghan. itu gosip sih. gatau bener apa enggak.

anjaylah pokoknya.

"ITU KAK TAEDONG KOK SAMA KAK TAEHYUN?!" donghan ngomong agak keras sambil goncang-goncangin donghyun yang dari tadi dia gandeng macam pengantin baru. harap maklumi ya gaes, semua ini karena donghan yang sayang banget sama bestienya itu.

gunhee sama donghyun langsung ngelirik donghan yang masih megap-megap macam ikan mas yang keluar dari akuarium, "kenapa kaget banget sih? biasa aja kalik."

anjir, bayangin aja kalo hwanwoong sama youngmin tiba-tiba ngegrepe mantan mereka apa pada nggak shock:( ingin rasanya donghan mengumpat mengabsen binatang-binatang di kebun binatang.

"YA KAGETLAH! KALIAN GOBLO APA GIMANA SIH?!"

"duh kim donghan cintaku, mereka kan pacaran. ya jadi biasa aja kalik."

 _hah? pacaran? apa tadi kata gunhee?_

"LAH DEMI APA?! PACARNYA KAK TAEDONG KAN AKU!" seru donghan keras, tanpa peduli mereka mulai jadi tontonan lain selain para abang-none diatas panggung sana. masa bodo sih kata donghan. yang penting dia memperjuangkan statusnya. enak aja udah otw setahun mereka pacar gaada yang ngakuin:( kan sedih:(

"ih dingdong, temenmu ngelindur apa gimana sih:( minggu lalu kan dia udah diputusin sama kak taedong soalnya kak taedong udah gabetah sama dia:( kemaren aja dia nangis kejer terus gara-gara itu:("

anjir anjir anjir.

mamah di kantor sana, maafkan donghan yang sudah mengumpat berkali-kali dalam waktu singkat ini. tapi sumpah, donghan bahkan gainget kalo dia diputusin sama taedong.

sejak kapan oy:(

donghyun langsung memegang dahi donghan dengan khawatir lalu bertanya dengan lembut, "han, kamu nggak sakit kan ya? kok mendadak amnesia padahal kamu kemaren curhat soal kak taedong:( jangan halusinasi plis, aku tahu kamu gamon tapi ya nggak begini juga:("

yang lagi diajak ngobrol diem aja. dia lagi shock kawan-kawan.

kenapa temen-temennya bilang dia udah putus padahal dia nggak inget soal itu sama sekali? apa kemaren dia abis tabrakan abis itu amnesia? atau jangan-jangan ini ulah noh taehyun yang minta bantuan dukun biar donghan bingung begini:(

"WOY NOH TAEHYUN!" donghan tiba-tiba teriak. masa bodo kalo dia jadi perhatian seluruh umat di sekolahan. sesekali muka badak gapapa kan ya.

"heh donghan waras han! waras! jangan gamonan! mending nyabe biar tersalurkan kegamonanmu!"

"astaga, donghan bukan temen. bukan temen pokoknya."

bisa dilihat sekarang taehyun ngeliatin donghan dengan tatapan sengit. sedangkan taedong yang disebelahnya malah terus-terusan senyum ganteng kayak biasanya.

"BERANI NGEREBUT KAK TAEDONG SINI BERANTEM SAMA GUE!"

mantab kim donghan! perjuangkan hakmu!

"heh cuma mantan diem aja ya! kapan sih mau nerima kenyataan kalo udah diputusin!" balas taehyun cuek bebek. kayaknya dia minta diulek sama donghan yang sering disuruh neneknya buat jadi pengulek sambel pas arisan keluarga.

"DIEM LO BONCEL! SINI AYO BERANTEM!"

donghan pake gaya nantangin kakak kelasnya itu. dia udah kesel pake banget soalnya semuanya ini bikin dia bingung. kayaknya kemarin taedong masih baik sama dia deh:( masih tabah pas disemprot donghan gara-gara taedong kelamaan main futsal.

"EH JANGAN SOK IYE YA! SINI GUE TAMPOL! SORI YA SINI BONCEL TAPI STRONG TAU GAK! GAK KAYAK LO YANG MACEM LIDI JALAN-JALAN TAPI RINGKIH GITU!" noh taehyun featuring salsa biskuat kini tiba-tiba aja udah ada di depan donghan sambil pasang kuda-kuda taekwondo.

DUAK!

dan seketika aja, semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

.

donghan ngebuka mata dengan cepet. matanya terus ngeliatin langit-langit uks yang familiar dimatanya karena dia sering kesini buat minta obat pusing.

"YA AMPUN! DONGHAN SAYANG AKHIRNYA BANGUN JUGA:( KIRAIN KAMU MATI APA GIMANA TAU GAK! AKU UDAH SIAP TISU SEGEPOK PADAHAL:("

pekikan gunhee langsung memenuhi relung pendengaran donghan. pemuda kim itu seketika langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap gunhee serta donghyun yang berdiri di sisi ranjang uks dengan tatapan khawatir.

"eh, ini aku di uks?" tanya donghan sambil lirik sana-sini dan disambut oleh anggukan ganteng ala donghyun.

eh sialan. kalo donghan di uks berarti...

"EH SIALAN! AKU KALAH BERANTEM SAMA BONCEL YA?!"

gunhee dan donghyun kompak ngeliatin donghan dengan tatapan aneh. lagi-lagi tatapan aneh macam pas donghan ngotot di lapbas kalo taedong itu pacarnya.

"ini orang ngelindur ya:("

"AKU NGGAK NGELINDUR!" pekik donghan ngotot. dia terus megangin tangannya donghyun sambil melotot dan tanya, "sekarang aku tanya ke kamu! pacarnya kak taedong siapa?!"

"ya kamulah. emangnya siapa lagi? kamu abis kena smash bola voli kok jadi begini sih? emang keras banget ya?"

kena smash?

jawaban donghyun bikin donghan mematung. pikirannya berputar sejenak dan seketika saja ia langsung meluk donghyun ketika inget bahwa dia berada di uks karena dia pingsan habis kena smash dari sunghyuk sampe dahinya lebam ungu-ungu gitu.

anjir anjir anjir.

 _terus yang kak taedong balikan sama kak taehyun itu apaan?_

 _mimpi?_

"eh sumpah kok aneh begini sih:("

.

.

.

donghan bener-bener gak habis pikir.

sekarang ini dia lagi main ayunan di taman deket sekolahnya. ceritanya dia alasan minta pulang ke rumah gara-gara lebamnya bikin pusing. bodo banget nggak sih alasannya:( tapi bodonya lagi alasannya itu dipercaya aja sama pak seokhoon:(

karena donghan inget dia gak punya ojek buat pulang ke rumah dan gamau naik bis karena takut tersesat lagi, dia memutuskan buat jalan kaki aja. itung-itung olahraga di siang hari sekaligus bikin dia item:(

fyi aja, donghyun sama hyunbin gak diizinin nganter donghan karena pak seokhoon takut mereka gak balik ke sekolah. terus donghan baru inget kalo tadi pagi taedong bilang dia gamasuk sekolah gara-gara demam.

"kenapa ya aku tiba-tiba mimpi begituan:(" gumam donghan sambil gigitin sedotan _thai milk tea_ rasa taro punya dia. masih keinget jelas bayangan pacarnya main rangkul taehyun yang bikin donghan eneg-eneg garela:(

"aku dosa apa sih sebenernya:("

donghan cape mikir. mana lebamnya nyut-nyutan lagi. sunghyuk sukanya nangis gitu tapi smashnya kuat banget:( kayaknya kalo donghan yang ngelakuin smash gabakal sampe bikin orang lebam deh:(

"udah ah. mending pulang aja."

donghan pun berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil terus merapal doa supanya mamahnya nggak ngamuk pas liat dia udah gosong gara-gara kepanasan. bisa-bisa besok sabtu donghan malah disuruh bolos sekolah buat perawatan biar gak item:( padahal besok kan ulangan kimianya bu kahi:(

doain aja ya gengs supaya donghan selamat dari amukan mamah:(

.

.

.

"kak paca, dingdong mana? kata bundanya dingdong dia lagi main kesini."

tadinya di hari minggu yang cerah ceria ini, donghan mau main ke rumah donghyun terus ngabisin stok snacknya donghyun. sekalian curhat soal mimpi anehnya yang terasa nyata itu. habisnya donghan gabetah udah mendem cerita itu selama dua hari penuh. kenapa gak curhat ke gunhee? yakali donghan masih mau hidup dengan tenang. dia gamau jadi bahan gosipan gunhee bareng squadnya yang isinya cabai-cabai tukang gosip.

"masuk aja dek, donghyun kayaknya baru aja selese mandi," jawab youngmin sambil senyum manis yang bikin donghan iri dengki macam ibu tiri cinderella.

hhh kapan sih dia bisa senyum seadem itu:(

"ngapain kamu nyariin aku, han?" tanya donghyun yang kini udah muncul dibalik youngmin sambil nge- _back hug_ youngmin yang pelukable macam boneka alpacanya wu yi fan, mantan leader boyband ekso.

hadeu bikin iri:( donghan kan juga mau dipeluk sama taedong asal kalo taedong udah mandi pake kembang tujuh rupa biar nggak dekil:(

"kamu ngapain mandi di rumah kak paca? air rumahmu mati apa gimana?" tanya donghan nggak ngejawab donghyun dan malah ngeliatin pasangan teradem abad ini dengan tatapan curiga.

iya, donghan diem-diem otaknya jadi ambiguan akibat taedong:")

"nggak. tadi abis keringetan sama kak youngmin, terus biar sekalian, aku mandi aja disini."

"ASTAGA DINGDONG SUNAH ROSUL KOK PAGI-PAGI SIH! INI BUKAN HARI JUMAT JUGA:(((" donghan ngegas nuduh dongpaca yang sekarang langsung kompakan melototin donghan.

"astaga dek donghan:( ambiguan banget sih. aku sama donghyun abis jogging makannya keringetan:(" jawab youngmin sambil menahan ingin mengumpati sahabat deket pacarnya itu. tapi dia mah maklum aja kalo donghan ambiguan, pacarnya aja taedong yang gak kalah ambiguan sama kang daniel:(

sementara si pelaku kegobloan ini apa kabarnya? donghan mah cengengesan kiyowo aja sambil pasang muka polos.

.

.

.

"kayaknya kamu ditegur deh han. soalnya kamu sukanya kelewatan sama kak taedong."

donghan yang lagi guling-guling di kasur youngmin langsung manyun. barusan dia selese cerita ke donghyun (plus youngmin nempel terus sama donghyun) soal mimpi laknatnya itu dan dia malah dikatain sama donghyun. sedih tauga:(

"aku nggak pernah kelewatan sama kak taedong!" donghan ngotot gamau ngaku sambil masih tetep manyun. dia aja ngerasa selama ini biasa aja sama taedong kok:)

dia gapernah kelewatan kan ya?

iya han, kamu itu nggak kelewatan sama raden mas kim taedong kalo semisal semua orang di dunia pura-pura gatau kalo kamu sukanya jutek banget sama pacarmu sendiri.

"masa sih dek?" tanya youngmin sangsi, diikuti cengiran setuju oleh donghyun.

anjir. emangnya donghan segitunya y:(

"... ya mungkin aku jahat dikit sama kak taedong:(" gumam donghan pada akhirnya ngalah sambil mainin ujung kaus bolanya, yang ngomong-ngomong punya taedong tapi ketinggalan di rumahnya pas taedong numpang mandi di sana.

"dikit han? banyak kalik. untung aja kak taedong tabah."

"YA TERUS AKU HARUS GIMANA:( KALO AKU DIPUTUSIN KAK TAEDONG BENERAN GIMANA:((("

donghan _desperate_ tau ga. dia gamau putus sama taedong. dia sayang banget sama taedong pokoknya. melebihi sayangnya yongguk sama tolbi dan sihyun yang melebihi luasnya negara tiongkok:(

ngeliatin donghan yang sekarang cemberut terus, youngmin yang jiwa ibuablenya lagi muncul langsung meluk adik kelasnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, "coba baikin taedong gih:) misalnya kamu bikin _surprise_ buat ngerayain anniv kalian."

"anniv?"

donghan bahkan nggak inget kapan dia sama taedong jadian. setahunya sih sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu.

donghan cuma inget pas itu mereka berdua lagi makan indomi rebus di warung burjo deket sekolah pas lagi ujan deres. terus tiba-tiba aja taedong ngajak dia pacaran yang bikin donghan langsung keselek kuah indomi rasa kari ayam punya dia. donghan mah angguk-angguk aja pas itu, orang dia udah sering jadi korban bapernya taedong jadi gimana nggak seneng coba walau nembaknya gak elit macam donghyun yang bikin _serenade_ buat youngmin pas pulang sekolah.

ditambah lagi, taedong sama donghan bukan tipe-tipe manusia yang peduli dengan _anniversary_. bagi mereka, jalan-jalan spesial itu gak harus dilakuin pas _anniversary_ doang.

"yaela. pasti gainget," komentar donghyun yang udah ngeliat muka bingungnya donghan yang goblo banget. minta dihujat deh pokoknya.

"dingdong minta digaplok ya:)))"

"eh eh eh, udah udah. kalo kamu lupa tanggal anniv ya minimal ngasih hadiah gitu."

youngmin langsung ngehentiin donghan yang siap main anarkis ke pacarnya. dilihatnya adik kelasnya yang mukanya suka lempeng itu mukanya seketika langsung berubah jadi sedih.

"gapunya duit kak:( pengeluaranku masih diawasin mamah:("

iya gaes, donghan itu anak tunggal kesayangan mamah. mentang-mentang ayahnya kerja di jepang terus dan jarang pulang, mamahnya donghan jadi overprotektif banget sama anak cowoknya itu. buat urusan duit, duit jajan donghan itu dikasihnya harian sedangkan temen-temennya udah zamannya dikasih duit bulanan biar belajar ngatur duit sendiri.

"kalo mau nyari duit mah ayo kerja part time di cafenya sewoon bareng aku."

usulan donghyun jelas disambut rengutan dari donghan. apa donghyun lupa kalo mamahnya donghan juga gabolehin donghan kerja part time karena takut tangan anaknya tidak mulus seperti kulit bayi:( bisa aja sih donghan diem-diem kerja, tapi kalo udah ketahuan bisa dijamin dia bakal tidak diberkahi mamahnya:(

"ikut kuis mirip artis aja dek donghan:) dijamin kamu dapet duit deh soalnya kamu kan mirip yugyeom gatsebeun:)"

"hAH KAK KENTA MUNCUL DARI MANA?!" seru donghan kaget melihat kemunculan manusia ambiguan asal jepang dari belakang donghyun. sedangkan kenta sendiri malah nyengir aja ngeliat reaksinya donghan.

"anak dance yang kelas 12 mau rapat di rumah kak youngmin, han. nyante aja kalik."

eh anjir:(

kalo kelas 12 berarti kemungkinan ada taedong dong:( duh gawat banget:( donghan beberapa hari ini belum ketemu taedong karena taedong sakit dan ngelarang donghan nengokin karena kalo donghan ketularan, taedong bakal disemprot sama calon mertuanya:(

donghannya sendiri mah manut aja. dia belum mau ketemu taedong juga gara gara kebayang terus taedong sama taehyun rangkulan.

bikin kezel ugh.

"duh dek! kalo mau nyari duit mah mendingan ikutan nyabe sama aku aja. kadang kamu tinggal senyum aja udah dapet duit! cul kuy ikutan aja! aku bisa ngeliat kamu itu punya bakat-bakat buat ikutan chabay squad!" eunki yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan kenta langsung ngegas tapi tidak solutif.

"EH KAK EUNKI PLIS JANGAN NGAJAK DONGHAN NYABE:(" ini yang ngegas ialah seorang kim donghyun yang gamau temennya disesatkan. sudah cukup dia sahabatan sama gunhee yang merupakan biang gosip dan cabe setengah mateng. gaperlu nambah donghan yang nyusul jadi cabe setengah mateng:(

.

.

.

[kim dingdong💕]

dingdong:( **1.01 AM** read

q kudu gmn:( sedi tau g:( **1.01 AM** read

ini mana kak taedong susah dihubungin lagi:( diline gadiread disms gadibales diitelfon gadiangkat:( **1.01 AM** read

kangen qaqa taedong:( **1.01 AM** read

gamungkin kan dia beneran sama kak boncel itu:( **1.01 AM** read

itu cuma mimpi kan ya:( gak beneran:( **1.01 AM** read

dINGDONG IH GABALES JUGA KAMU JANGAN NGILANG KEK KAK TAEDONG DONG:( NTAR SIAPA YG AKU MENELIN:( **1.01 AM** read

d1n6D0nG:(((( **1.01 AM** read

 _han jangan gawaras y mentang-mentang kurbel_ **1.10 AM** read

d1n6D0nG j4h4DDD:(((( **1.11 AM** read

 _typingnya dikondisikan bisa g sih:)_ **1.11 AM** read

n99aK:( **1.11 AM** read

q L4ge c3diHHH:( **1.11 AM** read

 _kim donghan:)_ **1.11 AM** read

 _jangan ketularan alay macam kak kenta, yongguk, sama woojin di masa lalu mereka_ **1.12 AM** read

9a M4o:((( **1.12 AM** read

 _btw aku ada ide nih_ **1.12 AM** read

 _tapi typing dikondisikan dulu baru aku kasitau_ **1.12 AM** read

 _kamu tu kangen boleh tp jgn edan:(_ **1.13 AM** read

 _eh tapi kamu ini nggak lagi mabuk kan ya? heh inget kamu belum legal y, jangan minum wine punya ayahmu_ **1.13 AM** read

g Q0q. ng4pAiN m4b0q. q cUm4 b0s3n Aj4hhhh **1.15 AM** read

ngetik alay kan biar dinotis kamu😍😍😍 **1.15 AM** read

unchhhh😗😗😗 **1.15 AM** read

 _donghan emotnya kok begitu sih:))))_ **1.15 AM** read

 _^ini kak youngmin_ **1.16 AM** read

iH KAK PACA JGN MARAH YA:( MAAFKAN DONGHAN:( INI BECANDAAN AJA:( **1.16 AM** read

 _y_ **1.18 AM** read

AMPUNI AKU KAK PACA:( AKU KANGEN KAK TAEDONG JADI BUTUH PERHATIAN DARI DINGDONG:((( **1.18 AM** read

btw kamu tadi idenya apa hyun? **1.18 AM** read

tell me tell me **1.18 AM** read

btw lagi dini hari begini kok kak paca lagi sama dingdong sih **1.18 AM** read

abis olahraga malem ya? **1.18 AM** read

 _iya han_ **1.20 AM** read

HAH SERIUSAN **1.20 AM** read

DINGDONG KOK JADI COWO MESUM KU G SUKA **1.20 AM** read

SIAPAPUN TOLONG KEMBALIKAN DINGDONGQ YG KALEM KALEM ADEM DAN MENYEGARKAN MACAM ADEM SARY BUKANNYA YG HOT MACAM SAMBEL SASAK:( **1.21 AM** read

 _abis ngegym bareng maksudnya han-_-_ **1.21 AM** read

 _ambiguan bgt elah_ **1.21 AM** read

 _ini mau dikasitau nggak-_-_ **1.21 AM** read

ey maafkan diriku ini dingdong sygq:( **1.22 AM** read

apaan sini kasitau ke aku:) **1.21 AM** read

.

.

.

"TAEDONG GIH SINI! DICARIIN BINI MACANMU NIH!"

taedong langsung gercep berdiri dan jalan setengah lari menuju pintu kelasnya tanpa peduli dia sedang ngobrol sama taemin yang refleks latah denger teriakannya dongho.

buru buru banget ya bang?

iyalah. bisa gawat kalo donghan gak diladenin dengan gercep:( bisa dibacok mah si taedong:(

sebenernya taedong agak bingung kenapa donghan tumbenan banget mau mampir ke kelasnya. biasanya disamperin aja malah misuh-misuh:( tapi yagapapa deh mungkin ini edisi spesial donghan lagi jinak yang muncul sebulan beberapa kali.

"donghan ngapain kesini?" taedong nanyain sambil sedikit batuk-batuk efek abis demam dan flu beberapa hari kemaren, "tumbenan juga nggak sama donghyun:)"

taedong itu kadang bingung sama donghan. kemana-mana ngintilin donghyun kayak anak kucing yang baru lahir. pokoknya mereka macam kembar siam lah:( bikin gemes dalam artian negatif pokoknya. bahkan taedong nyaris setiap hari harus sungkeman sama youngmin yang sukanya jadi korban dari kelakuan pacarnya.

donghan langsung manyun lucu. minta dicipok tapi taedong inget kalo mereka lagi di koridor lantai tiga yang ramai sekali. taedong mah nggak kayak hyunbin yang kerjaannya nyosor minhyun di sembarang tempat.

"aku mau ngasih ini kak," donghan ketawa-ketawa sambil ngasihin bento yang dibungkus sama kain gambarnya alpaca, "dimakan ya kak. tadi pagi aku bangun subuh spesial buat masakin ini bareng mamah."

 _NGGGH DONGHAN WHY SO KIYOWO ABANG NGGAK KUAT:(_

ini suara hati taedong yang pingin nyosor tapi harus ditahan karena kalik aja abis disosor donghan langsung off mode jinaknya:(

"ooh tadi pagi dianter mamah ya? pantes aja tadi aku liat rumahmu udah dikunci pas aku mau jemput. btw makasih ya donghanie~ abang bakal makan bentonya kok:)"

donghan cuma angguk angguk kayak tolbi si kucing kesayangan yongguk terus ngomong, "diabisin ya kak! pokoknya kamu gabole sakit kayak kemarin lagi. kalo kak taedong gamasuk aku kan kangen jadinya:("

tau nggak sih taedong rasanya mau sujud syukur ditempat pas dengerin ini. siapapun itu pokoknya makasih banget udah ngejinakin pacar slash macan bunting punya kim taedong itu.

.

.

.

"itu donghan? tumbenan banget dia nggak ngambek padahal latihan dance kita molor."

komentar kang daniel seusai para anak dance kelas 12 selesai latihan. sekarang mereka tiduran di lantai sambil ada yang kipas-kipas dan minum pokari sweat.

"iya tuh. biasanya aja udah ngeliatin tajem banget."

"jangan lupa biasanya dia juga misuhin taedong pake nama berbagai binatang:)"

"wadudu, bininya taedong mulai pengertian terhadap suaminya yang bekerja keras mencari nafkah ya:)"

"lah iya! biasanya donghan udah nyeret donghyun buat anterin pulang dan membuat paca serasa jadi istri kedua;)"

youngmin mah senyum kalem aja denger temen-temennya semua sibuk ngomentari donghan yang sekarang ada di ujung ruang dance lagi main game. didenger dari suaranya sih kayaknya dia lagi main angry birds.

fyi aja, donghan itu hitz di kalangan anak dance kelas 12 sebagai pacar taedong yang sukanya ngambek dan lawan terberat paca dalam menggapai posisi istri pertama donghyun. jadi jangan bingung kalo mereka komentar macem-macem ketika liat donghan yang sekarang lagi diem dan duduk manis.

"donghan kayaknya lagi jinak deh. tadi aja nyamperin kelasnya taedong buat ngasihin bento taedong buatan dia. mana sambil senyum manis gaada asem-asem lempengnya lagi."

"cIA CIA ABANG TAEDONG UDAH BERHASIL YEPS! SELAMAT BANG!"

"EYAK TAEDONG AKHIRNYA DINOTIS BININYA!"

"MAS TAEDONG MAH IDOLAQ MANTAB BOSQ! SUKSES Y BANG!"

"TAEDONG BIKIN SEMINAR TENTANG MENJINAKKAN PACAR SANA GIH:( DIJAMIN BAKALAN BANYAK YANG DATENG EHEHEHE:)"

"yaela gaes, gausa ngomong begituan. aku aja bingung kenapa donghan mendadak jinak. tapi ya gini udah disyukur aja. mumpung dikasih rizki:)" kata taedong yang dari tadi sibuk sama pokari sweat jadi baru sempet komentar.

"btw gaes, aku duluan balik ya. soalnya mau jalan sama donghan:)" belum sempat temen-temennya ngebales omongannya taedong, si pemuda kim itu langsung minggat sambil nyengir lebar banget yang bikin dia disorakin sama temen-temennya.

.

.

.

"kak taedong mau makan apa? sini aku traktir, kamu kan capek abis latihan dance."

"hah?"

abis tadi mereka pergi mall buat cari baju plus ke toko buku soalnya donghan mau isi stok bolpen zaraza berbagai warna dan taedong juga mau nyari buku paket kimia biar dia gak kena sembur bu kahi terus tiap pelajaran gara-gara sukanya tidur sama gapunya buku, sekarang taedong sama donghan mampir ke warung ramen tempat mereka sering ngedate.

"kamu nggak mau ditraktir? kayaknya dompetmu udah tipis abis beli buku kimia deh."

donghan peka banget sih. tau aja kalo jatah duit sebulan taedong udah kepotong setengah demi bu kahi:) tapi nggak bisa dipungkiri kalo taedong ngerasa aneh karena biasanya donghan gapernah nraktir dia. biasanya donghan yang manyun-manyun minta ditraktir.

"ngg... sebenernya nggak papa sih dek," kata taedong hati-hati sambil ngebolak-balik buku menu buat nyari menu paling murah tapi banyak isinya biar donghan nggak bangkrut, "tapi kamu dapet duit dari mana? kamu nggak nyolong duit dari dompet mamahmu kan ya?"

donghan ngeliatin taedong sebentar, terus dia manyun dan ngejawab dengan nada rada jutek tapi masih tetep jinak karena gapake misuhan buat ngebales tuduhan taedong yang asal jeplak, "nggak lah kak! mamah lagi baik sama aku. pokoknya pesen aja gapapa!"

.

.

.

"apa? abis ini kakak mau main futsal?"

plis jangan ngambek jangan ngambek jangan ngambek.

taedong ngeliat donghan ngelirik jam tangannya yang nunjukkin kalo sekarang udah mau jam delapan malam. diem-diem dia mengumpat buat dirinya sendiri karena dia pake acara keceplosan kalo mau futsalan sampe tengah malam.

taedong udah hafal kalo donghan itu paling gasuka kalo taedong main futsal soalnya pacarnya itu sukanya bosenan kalo belajar dan butuh teman mengobrol disela belajar. kan kalo taedong main futsal gaada yang bisa diajak chatting:(

"iya, tapi aku nganterin kamu ke rumah dulu kok. sekalian mau bilang makasih buat tante kim soalnya udah ngebantuin bikin bento buat aku:)"

plis jangan galak lagi. plis tetep jinak. plis plis plis.

"ih gausa ngerepotin kak!" donghan ketawa kalem yang bikin taedong terpesona sesaat. ini beneran donghan apa bukan kok ketawanya nyaingin ketawa ala putri solonya im youngmin, "tempat futsalnya sama rumahku kan gak searah. kalo mau bilang gitu ke mamah biar aku bilangin aja."

donghan senyum sejuta watt dan taedong rasanya pingin ngejatuhin sumpit ramennya karena dia ambyar akan kekiyowoan donghan.

"aku kan bisa naik taksi. aku gamau ngerepotin kakak:)"

bukannya bales senyum, taedong malah ngernyitin dahi bingung. donghan boleh aja jinak, jadi anak manis yang nggak ngegas, ngambekan, dan kerjaannya misuhin taedong. tapi kalo sampe dia ngomong gamau ngerepotin taedong, di titik ini taedong malah jadi curiga sama donghan yang kalo dipikir-pikir terlampau jinak sama dia.

habisnya taedong tahu mottonya donghan dalem berpacaran, yaitu pacar itu adalah orang yang terima direpotin. apa nggak aneh liat donghan begini:(

"dek donghan?"

"iya kak?" donghan masih senyum sejuta watt dan taedong mulai berusaha untuk tidak ambyar pingin nyosor karena dia mau ngomong serius.

"kamu kok aneh sih," taedong bisa lihat dahi donghan sedikit mengernyit dan ekspresinya juga sedikit berubah, "rasanya aneh liat kamu jadi begini. kamu jadi manis sama penurut banget. kayak bukan kim donghan yang waktu itu ngegebukin aku pake kaleng kong guan isi kerupuk di warung burjo pas abis ditembak."

donghan diem aja. sekarang mukanya udah seratus persen kembali ke ekspresi lempeng yang biasa ada di wajahnya.

"kamu sengaja baikin aku soalnya mau minta putus ya? capek ya sama aku?"

inilah yang taedong pikirin dari tadi. taedong jadi curiga kalo donghan mulai beneran pingin menyabotase hubungan dongpaca karena capek sama dia.

"IH KAK TAEDONG JAHAT! AKU TUH BENERAN NIAT BAIK SAMA KAMU KOK MALAH DITUDUH MAU MINTA PUTUS!"

tanpa diduga donghan teriak gaes.

pokoknya seketika aja taedong dan donghan jadi tontonan dadakan di tengah warung ramen langganan mereka. bahkan mbak kasir yang udah hafal sama donghan yang kerjaannya misuhin taedong aja sampe ngeliatin mereka dengan tatapan khawatir banget.

"lah kan aku cuma tanya, donghanie. kalem aja jawabnya dong:("

taedong yang terbiasa menghadapi donghan berusaha meredam kekesalan pacarnya itu dengan kalem walau sebenernya dia kaget. karena kalo dia ikutan teriak, donghan pasti bakal ngebales teriak lebih kenceng. makin malu-maluin kan ya:(

"MATI AJA SANA DASAR PANTAT ONTA! AKU PULANG SEKARANG AJA SAMA DONGHYUN!"

taedong yang masih terperanjat kaget karena seharian belum disemprot sama donghan gak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat pacarnya jalan ke meja sebelah dan nyeret sesosok pemuda berseragam persis dengannya yang ternyata sedari tadi ada disana.

"duh, kak taedong. sumpah maaf bang-"

"KAMU NGAPAIN NGOMONG SAMA TAHI ONTA SIH HYUN! DARIPADA NGABISIN TENAGA BUAT NGOMONG SAMA KUTIL ONTA BEGITU MENDING ANTERIN AKU PULANG!"

.

.

.

sumpah taedong bingung banget.

dia sekarang masih duduk di warung ramen abis ditinggalin sama donghan yang balik sama donghyun. taedong sendiri gatau kenapa donghyun bisa ada di warung ramen yang sama kayak dia. sendirian lagi, macem jomblo kurang belaian.

"dek taedong, sabar ya dek. dek donghan mungkin lagi capek."

mbak-mbak kasir yang sukanya ngasih taedong diskon itu sekarang nemenin taedong yang masih shock gatau mau ngapain. mbak kasir itu bahkan ngasih lemon tea gratis biar taedong waras lagi.

"mbak, kalo begini saya beneran bakalan diputusin kan ya?"

taedong ngebales dengan nggak nyambung. mbak-mbak kasir mah udah maklum aja karena dia tahu taedong lagi tidak dalam kondisi mental yang baik.

"nggak dek, nggak bakalan dek. beneran deh."

"TAPI KEKNYA MUNGKIN DEH MBAK! DONGHAN EMANG GALAK GALAK MANJA TAPI DIA NGGAK PERNAH MARAH KEK BEGINI!"

taedong nyeruput lemon tea gratisan yang udah dia kasih tambahan gula dua sachet biar gak kecut. matanya menatap nanar ramen punya donghan yang masih sisa banyak dan ia langsung menghela nafas kasar.

"duh mbak. saya kudu gimana kalo begini:("

taedong pusing banget mikirin donghan. dia gatau mau ngapain. bahkan janji futsalannya udah dilupakan begitu saja. sebenernya salahnya taedong juga sih ngawur asal tebak pas ngeliat kelakuan donghan:( tapi nebak donghan itu emang susah banget. berasa kayak anak tk yang disuruh ngerjain soal kalkulus level mahasiswa.

.

.

.

[kim donghyun]

 _kak taedong halo halo_ **8.09 AM** read

 _posdim?_ **8.09 AM** read

halo hyun **8.09 AM** read

masih di warung tadi, kenapa? **8.09 AM** read

donghan marah ya? **8.10 AM** read

dia nangis nggak? **8.10 AM** read

 _iya kak_ **8.10 AM** read

 _barusan nangis terus tapi sekarang udah tidur_ **8.10 AM** read

 _untung mamahnya donghan belum pulang. kalo udah, kamu pasti bakalan batal jadi mantunya kak:)_ **8.10 AM** read

anying kau:") **8.11 AM** read

aku otw kesana ya **8.11 AM** read

jagain donghanie **8.11 AM** read

 _sip_ **8.11 AM** read

 _ngebut ya kak, aku pengen cepet pulang soalnya malem ini rencananya mau kelonan sama kak youngmin_ **8.12 AM** read

youngmin jangan dibikin gabisa jalan ya hyun, anak dance masih butuh dia buat latihan besok. soalnya dia koreografernya:( **8.12 AM** read

 _...kak_ **8.12 AM** read

 _ambiguan boleh tapi gausa nularin ke donghan jg y_ **8.12 AM** read

hah? **8.13 AM** read

 _gapapa kak:) kesel aja:) cuma nyampein unek-unek sejak lama:)_ **8.13 AM** read

...oke? **8.13 AM** read

oiya donghan sebenernya kenapa sih hyun? kenapa kamu juga ikutan ada disana pas kita berantem? kebetulan apa sengaja? **8.14 AM** read

 _:)_ **8.14 AM** read

 _sini gih tanya ke donghannya aja_ **8.15 AM** read

.

.

.

taedong tadi mampir ke mini market buat ngebeliin donghan eskrim vanilla sama coklat yang biasanya bisa ngejinakin donghan. masa bodo ini udah malem. taedong ntar yang sungkem ke mamahnya donghan kalo donghan sakit besok gara-gara makan eskrim malem-malem.

kalo sekarang mah taedong lagi markirin motor di garasi rumah donghan. diem-diem dia itu seneng soalnya mobilnya mamahnya donghan belum ada di garasi:)

"kak aku pulang duluan ya. barusan aja donghan udah bangun. tadi dia minta dibikinin pop mi, nih sekalian dibawain."

"eh anjir lu hyun!"

donghyun yang papasan sama taedong di dapur rumah donghan langsung ngasihin pop mi di tangannya dan dadah-dadah sambil nyengir dan jalan ke arah pintu keluar. ingin rasanya taedong mengumpat karena dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pawangnya macan yang lagi galak-galaknya ini.

"semangat kak taedong. ini cuma kesalahpahaman aja kok sebenernya:)"

.

.

.

"donghanie~"

"EH ANJIR KUKU ONTA NGAPAIN KESINI?!"

donghan yang lagi baca komik spontan ngelemparin komiknya ke muka taedong. pemuda kim itu langsung manyun tijel sembari mengumpati kim donghyun.

iya, kayaknya donghan baru nyadar kalo posisi donghyun yang tadi nemenin dia di rumah udah digantiin sama taedong.

"ini katanya kamu mau makan pop mi. sama ini ada coklat sama eskrim buat kamu."

namanya kim donghan kalo nggak cinta makanan ya bukan kim donghan. makannya dia langsung nyamber pop mi sama kresek isi eskrim dan coklat dari taedong dengan cueknya tanpa bilang makasih ke taedong.

"ngapain kesini? nggak futsalan aja?" gerutu donghan kesel sambil melototi taedong serta nyeruput kuah pop mi yang enak berkat micin. masa bodo dengan mukanya yang udah nggak berbentuk dengan mata bengkaknya. masa bodo juga dengan dia yang ketauan nangisin taedong.

kim taedong yang duduk manis di sebelah donghan cuma senyum ganteng. donghan sebenernya pingin melting tapi karena dia ingat kalo dia masih kesel jadi ya gajadi:(

"kesayangan kakak mah lebih penting~"

"sa ae ngomongnya dasar idung onta. kesayangan apanya:( tadi dibaikin aja malah nuduh yang nggak-nggak. goblo tau nggak," balas donghan nyelekit sekali. bisalah donghan besok lulus sma langsung ngelamar kerja jadi presenter gossip di stasiun tv ternama.

"aku kan bingung tadi kamu kenapa tiba-tiba begitu. eh pas ditanyain malah ngamuk:( coba ceritain sini kenapa kamu tiba-tiba begitu:("

karena pada dasarnya donghan sayang sama taedong dan sejahat-jahatnya omongannya dia sama taedong, tetep aja donghan itu lemah kalo udah dikasih puppy eyes ala kim taedong.

kiyowo sangat pokoknya:(

"keknya aku selama ini jahat banget sama kakak, terus jadinya aku mimpi kalo kakak mutusin aku gara-gara gabetah sama aku. terus di mimpi itu kamu pacaran sama noh taehyun."

donghan diem sejenak, ngeliatin ekspresinya taedong yang tak terbaca sama sekali sebelum lanjut ngomong.

"abis itu makannya aku bingung. dingdong bilang itu teguran karena aku sukanya kelewatan sama kamu. terus karena aku bingung mau ngebaikin kamu gimana caranya, akhirnya dingdong nyuruh aku sehari aja jadi anak manis buat kak taedong:("

donghan berhenti bentar lagi. sekarang taedong mah udah nyengir lebar. ganteng banget sampe donghan jadi pingin ikutan senyum liatnya.

"tapi tadi kak taedong malah ngira aku baik gara-gara mau mutusin kakak. aku kan jadi kesel. makannya aku marah sampe sekarang."

selesai ngomong gitu, donghan langsung dipeluk sama taedong. erat banget sampe-sampe donghan berasa jadi guling yang dipeluk taedong pas tidur. tapi tetep aja itu bikin donghan kaget dan mukanya rada merah merah merona gitu.

"kamu nggak usah khawatir masalah begituan. bagi aku, kim donghan yang manja, sukanya ngegas, ngambekan, sama jutek itu ya kim donghan yang aku sayang. kalo kamu tiba-tiba berubah nggak jelas begitu kan aku jadi bingung."

sebenernya donghan pingin misuh karena dideskripsikan dalam bentuk hal-hal negatif sama taedong. tapi karena dia sadar itu beneran jadi ya disimpen dalam hati aja deh misuhannya.

"maafin aku juga ya, tadi aku asal nebak aja tanpa tahu sebabnya. pokoknya kamu gaboleh mikir aneh-aneh begituan. aku sayangnya sama kim donghan. udah inget itu aja."

donghan gak tahan buat gak senyum. spontan aja dia langsung ngedusel-dusel lehernya taedong sambil cekikikan lucu banget. reaksinya taedong? sekarang dia udah bersyukur dalam hati karena berhasil bikin donghan jinak nan kiyowo begini.

"aku juga sayangnya sama kim taedong ehehe:)))"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

additional scene pt.1

"btw kak, ini seragam punyamu udah gak dicuci berapa lama? kok baunya macam seragam olahraganya gunhee yang ketinggalan dua hari di sekolah."

celetukan donghan menghentikan sesi cuddling taedonghan yang baru aja dimulai karena hidung donghan yang sangat sensitif mencium suatu bau yang tak dapat dijabarkan bagaimana.

"kayaknya udah tiga hari deh:)"

taedong mah senyum aja karena dia tahu abis ini bakal diteriakin sama pacar kesayangannya pake nada tinggi.

"aNJIR GIGI ONTA! LEPAS NGGAK SERAGAMNYA! MANDI SONO BIAR WANGI! POKOKNYA GANTI BAJU!"

donghan langsung ngedorong taedong si dekil yang masih ketawa-ketawa aja. pemuda yang lebih muda itu lalu merengut kesal sambil mengendusi dirinya karena siapa tahu bau taedong nempel ke dia gara-gara tadi dia dipeluk taedong lama banget:(

huft, setidaknya donghan masih bisa menghela nafas lega karena dia masih wangi sabun jeruk lemon yang dikasih mamahnya seminggu yang lalu.

"IH AKU TU MAU TIDUR KELONAN SAMA KAK TAEDONG TAPI KOK KAMUNYA DEKIL BANGET:( IH KESEL POKOKNYA:( DEKIL KOK GAK SEMBUH SEMBUH:( SANA CEPETAN MANDI:("

"mandiin dong:("

"GAMAO GAMAO GAMAO! PILIH MANDI SENDIRI ATAU BALIK KE RUMAH?!"

.

.

.

additional scene pt.2

"ya ampun, anakku kok lucu banget sih kalo ngedusel-dusel pacarnya:( jadi kangen ayahnya donghan nih:("

ini tante kim, mamahnya taedong yang langsung pergi ke kamar donghan begitu ngeliat motor sport punya taedong di garasi dan menjadi saksi kelucuan yang hakiki berupa anak tunggal kesayangannya lagi tidur kelonan sama calon menantunya.

* * *

 **a/n:**

in the mood for taedonghan!

saya makasih banget buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review buat fanfic dongpaca pertama saya. seriously, you guys are the best❤❤❤

terimakasih telah membaca fanfiksi ini! maaf kalau tijel, receh, bahasa tidak konsisten, ada kesalahan eyd, ada kesalahan kata, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya:) gila ini jadi panjang banget karena saya keasyikan menistakan taedonghan:D (bang taehyun juga. aku menistakanmu sangat)

kritik saran bisa disampaikan lewat review:)

 **love, dumpling lion** (yang lagi mabok kim donghan yang kiyowo sangad) (yang lagi bahagia gara-gara selfie dongpaca!) (yang lagi seneng gara gara oui boys abis fanmeet and donghan looks sooooooo good!) (yang pas lebaran malah ngetik beginian) (yang terpesona juga sama koko aesthetic alias jin longguo)

 _ps:_ happy (late) eid mubarak for all of you who celebrate it! maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan ya💕💕💕

 _ps2:_ side story _copy cat!_ selanjutnya coming soon but not very soon yeps~ :)


	2. 2: not so surprise

**not so surprise**

* * *

| taedong, kim/donghan, kim | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshoot |

dldr. possibly ooc. lapslock. age switch.

(1/1)

* * *

tentang kim taedong dan hari ulang tahun kim donghan

.

.

 **upside down special story**

[happy birthday kim donghan] [semoga makin ganteng, kiyowo, dan sukses] [semoga jbj bisa terealisasikan supaya uhuk taedonghan uhuk bersatu] [boleh loh ngedance berdua sama taedong lagi] [kutunggu debutmu mas donghan❤❤❤]

.

.

 _[post a photo]_

 **don9han98** _unch_ _ **komurola**_

📷 _by_ _ **donghyun98**_

 _1837_ _ **likes**_

 _15 minutes ago_

 _view all comments_

 **ano_ano** _anjir, bau baunya ada calon chabay squad_

 **eunkiyowo** _nak_ _ **gunheehee**_ _ini temenmu dibujuk buat ikutan chabay squad gabisa apa:(((_

 **gunheehee** _iya nih kak_ _ **eunkiyowo**_ _donghan itu sukanya ngaku bukan cabe padahal sukanya nyabe_

 **kentakienaq** _PINGIN NGETAG ORANG EHEHE_

 **hohobyeongari** _kak_ _ **optimushwang**_ _ini kok kak_ _ **komurola**_ _dicium-cium sama kak_ _ **don9han98**_ _yang pacarnya kak_ _ **taedonggg**_

 **ano_ano** _^ANJIR SEONHO MANTAB JIWA_

 **defdanik** _yaela bininya udah gak jinak lagi ya_ _ **taedonggg**_

 **optimushwang** _**komurola**_ _MATI LO_

 **optimushwang** _**don9han98**_ _GATEL BANGET SIH KALO LIAT COGAN_

 **optimushwang** _**taedonggg**_ _KANDANGIN BINI LO_

 **optimushwang** _**donghyun98**_ _KAMU JUGA NGAPAIN NGEFOTO BEGINIAN_ _ **imyoungpaca**_ _PUNYA PACAR DIURUSIN_

 **ongajayakan** _"serasa pingin ngereport sebagai konten pornografi" -hwang minhyun, instagram user_ _ **optimushwang**_ _sang mantan sekre osis yang tersakiti, 2017_

 **rohnyataehyun** _eh anjir donghan nggak mensyukuri nikmat dapet cogan_

 **imyoungpaca** _loh aku kenapa juga kena...?_

 **jaehwanyth** _astaga nak_ _ **komurola**_ _, kamu ada niatan poligami juga ya?_

 **donghyun98** _lah kan aku cuma disuruh donghan ngefoto doang kok aku ikutan kena...?_

 **komurola** _**optimushwang**_ _KAK MINHYUN AMPUNI HAMBA TOLONG DIRIKU JANGAN DIBLOK:((((_

 **komurola** _**optimushwang**_ _ITU BECANDAAN DOANG:((((_

 **komurola** _**optimushwang**_ _cek dm sayang:((((_

 **komurola** _**jaehwanyth**_ _bapak ini jangan makin bikin heboh dong:( saya udah niat gamau poligami:(((_

 **taedonggg** _ANJIR_

 **taedonggg** _**don9han98**_ _kurang apa abang ini kok kamu begini terus:(_

 **taedonggg** _kanjeng ratu_ _ **optimushwang**_ _ampuni pacar saya:((( perlukah saya juga sungkeman kepada anda seperti saya sungkeman kepada youngmin:(((_

 **don9han98** _l g rmnts sm g pk tw g_ _ **taedonggg**_

 **yongguksayangtolbi** _^ini orang baru muncul udah bikin kesel y_

.

.

.

"raisain lo taedong! bini kesayangan bikin ulah lagi!"

"kandangin oy biar gak mepet sana sini."

"ini pindah sasaran ya abis ngajak berantem paca sekarang mau ngajak berantem minhyun."

"greget amat sih donghan mau nantangin minhyun. ini sih namanya macan lawan macan:)"

ruang dance yang berisi anak-anak kelas 12 yang baru aja selesai latihan sekarang jadi rame karena semuanya tengah megang hape buat komen di post terbaru dari instagram pacar kesayangan kim taedong yang bikin skandal. sedangkan taedong sendiri malah meratap di pojokan ruang dance dan mengabaikan kata-kata teman-temannya.

"EH NGAKAK TAEDONG DIKATAI KURANG ROMANTIS! YA JELASLAH DEK DONGHAN! APA YANG KAMU HARAPKAN DARI BOCAH DEKIL PETAKILAN KAYAK TAEDONG WKWK."

kenta ketawa ngakak sambil guling kesana-sini. keliaran pemuda jepang itu berujung pada tumpahnya beberapa botol pokari sweat yang belum ditutup oleh pemiliknya dan membuatnya turut mendapat umpatan.

"kalian bisa diem nggak sih:( pusing tau gak dengernya," kata taedong yang rasanya pingin ngunyah sebungkus parameks biar kepalanya nggak pening lagi.

taedong nggak habis pikir kenapa donghan lagi-lagi bikin ulah begini. biasanya itu donghan mulai menelin cowok orang itu kalo misalnya taedong mulai lemot, nggak peka, sama nggak merhatiin sama dia.

donghan caper? iya, dia itu tipe manusia tsundere yang galak-galak manja tapi maunya diperhatiin terus.

dan apaan lagi sekarang ini? donghan minta diperlakuin romantis? plis deh, dalam sejarah kisah pacaran otw setahun taedonghan, kata 'kim donghan' dan 'perlakuan romantis' itu biasanya hasilnya nggak pernah positif.

taedong pernah ngasih buket bunga matahari ke donghan. kenapa bunga matahari? pas itu taedong lagi otw ke tempat futsal dan nggak sengaja lewat toko bunga. terus dia liat bunga matahari dan itu bikin dia keinget sama senyumnya donghan yang kalo sekalinya muncul itu kiyowo banget. jadilah taedong beli bunga matahari dan mampir ke rumah donghan dulu buat ngasihin. bahkan taedong juga nulis kartu ucapan yang isinya gombalan cheesy hasil nyari di internet yang rada-rada bodoh.

tau nggak reaksinya donghan apa pas nerima bunganya? taedong digampar gaes. tapi si donghan sambil bersin-bersin juga soalnya ternyata alergi serbuk bunganya lagi kambuh dan bunga matahari dari taedong cuma bikin alerginya makin parah. untung aja tante kim dengan baik hati mau nerima bunga dari taedong dan bilang makasih buat ngewakilin donghan yang ngambek karena hidungnya makin gatel.

taedong juga pernah ngajak donghan jalan pada suatu malam minggu. rencananya taedong sih mereka mau candle light dinner karena kebetulan taedong barusan gajian jadi duitnya berlimpah. tapi pas mereka parkir di restoran fancy tempat taedong udah pesen tempat, donghan gamau turun karena katanya dia maunya makan ramen aja.

mau tahu kenapa? alasannya ialah donghan itu lagi laper banget. makanan di restoran fancy macam begitu mah gabakal bikin donghan kenyang karena porsinya dikit walau harganya mahal. jadi pupus sudahlah bayangan taedong mau makan bareng donghan diiringi musik waltz dan lampu remang-remang yang romantis.

 _duh mamah papah di kantor sana:( jadi taedong harus gimana buat ngadepin pacar taedong yang labil tapi kiyowo ini(_

.

.

.

"eh youngmin nggak pulang?"

taedong yang keluar terakhir dari ruang ganti karena kelamaan ngelamunin donghan itu kebingungan menemukan putri keraton yang tersesat di korea alias im youngmin yang tengah duduk anteng bersender pada kaca di ruang dance.

fyi, taedong memutuskan buat nggak mandi karena dia buru-buru mau futsalan. dasar manusia dekil pacar kim donghan yang menjijikkan.

"pulang kok," youngmin pamer gigi putihnya yang rapi nggak kayak gigi park woojin tapi nggak kalah bikin ambyar juga,"tapi nunggu donghyun yang lagi nganter donghan pulang."

anjir.

donghan menelin donghyun lagi.

"eH SUMPAH?! sori banget ya:( donghan daritadi aku chat nggak bales soalnya kayaknya dia ngambek. maaf banget ya paca, lagi-lagi donghanie nyeret donghyun lagi:(" taedong langsung sujud di depan youngmin. dia batal berjalan ke pintu dan milih buat sungkeman pada youngmin yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

youngmin cuma ketawa anggun aja. dia langsung nepuk-nepuk kepalanya taedong sambil masih senyum lebar, "nggak papa kok. sante aja, aku udah biasa ngadepinnya. walau kadang pingin mites donghan juga sih:)"

paca gitu ya ngomongnya kalem kalem anggun tapi sebenernya rada jahat juga.

"sori banget ya paca:( donghan emang lagi aneh-anehnya ini," sekarang taedong udah duduk bersila di depan youngmin sambil mengusak tenguknya dengan canggung, "aku aja nggak paham kenapa tiba-tiba dia ngatain aku nggak romantis padahal dia paling nggak suka hal begituan."

yaela, sekarang taedong sudah lupa niatannya buat otw tempat futsal supaya nggak pusing mikirin donghan dan malah curhat sama youngmin yang sebenernya bikin dia makin pusing.

"donghan nggak hamil kan ya kok tiba-tiba pingin aneh-aneh kayak ngidam begini:(" ini kim taedong yang ngomong sambil mabok kebanyakan micin. padahal yang kerjaannya nyemil masakou itu donghan tau ga:(

"ya nggaklah. donghan kan cowok. gamungkin hamil. kamu mah kebanyakan baca fanfic mpreg:(" gumaman bodoh taedong itu tentu membuat youngmin berkomentar kalem sambil senyum penuh kesabaran.

duh paca emang ibuable sekali gakuat:(

gakuat pingin ngejadiin dia emak kedua maksudnya:(

taedong terus cuma nyengir aja. padahal sebenernya dia keinget sama sebuah cerita yang ditunjukkan sepupunya dua minggu yang lalu tentang sebuah otp dari suatu boyband yang ukenya hamil abis honeymoon di maldives.

sungguh otak taedong yang tadinya sudah ambiguan jadi makin gawaras abis baca begituan.

"ya terus dia kenapa dong:("

"mungkin dia cuma pingin sesuatu yang beda. kan besok dia nambah umur juga kan ya? brand new self kalik:)))"

 _hah nambah umur?_

 _ulang tahun maksudnya?_

taedong sesaat blank.

dia mangap sambil menatap youngmin dengan tatapan aneh, sementara otaknya berputar ke memori ketika ia mengintip paspor donghan pasca rebutan dengan si pemilik karena taedong pingin melihat foto paspor donghan yang pasti kiyowo.

"fak fak fak fak. anjir. mati sudah diriku yang tampan ini."

tiga juli.

taedong baru ingat tanggal ulang tahun donghan. dan parahnya lagi, hari ini sudah tanggal dua juli dan taedong belum menyiapkan apa-apa buat kado untuk donghan.

mampuslah kau kim taedong. pacar macam apa kau ini:))))

.

.

.

"EY TAEDONG KUY BERANGKAT!"

teriakan sanggyun yang ngajakin taedong futsalan membuat pemuda kim yang habis lari sprint dari ruang dance ke parkiran itu berhenti sambil terengah-engah.

sambil tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ngehembusin dengan rada kasar, taedong ngelirik ke arah sanggyun yang udah naik motor sambil ngeboncengin taehyun. disebelahnya ada yongguk dengan muka lempengnya yang gajauh beda sama donghan sambil meluk tolbi.

jangan tanya kenapa yongguk bisa bawa hewan peliharaan ke sekolah. kayaknya sih yongguk nyogok guru piket biar tolbi boleh ikutan belajar di kelas biar pinter.

"anjir taedong siput banget sih! hyunbin aja udah otw kesana. mana jonghyun, jaehwan, kenta, minhyun, sama dongho udah sampe sana tau!" cerocos taehyun cepat tanpa memedulikan taedong yang bahkan nggak ngedengerin dia. tapi kayaknya taehyun terus sadar dan langsung misuh ke taedong, "bangsat lo ya. jangan cengo git-"

"eh yongguk. biasanya kalo kamu ngasih surprise ke sihyun biasanya apaan?"

taedong bertanya dan mengabaikan keberadaan taehyun seratus persen. berasa omongannya taehyun itu cuma angin lewat aja. jelas aja itu bikin taehyun sama sanggyun kompakan misuhin taedong.

iya, dari tadi taedong itu mikirin kado ulang tahun buat donghan yang terlupa. jadi dunia serasa cuma ada dia pas mikirin pacar tersayang. sumpah taedong itu gatau harus ngapain. soalnya taedong sukanya blank kalo situasi yang mengancam hubungannya sama donghan, persis kayak pas donghan ngambek di kedai ramen gara-gara taedong nuduh dia mau mutusin itu.

"standarnya sih bunga. tapi kadang aku kasih kue juga sih. eh kadang tiba-tiba ngajak ngedate gitu juga bisa," jawab yongguk yang walau muka lempeng tapi gajauh beda sama daniel yang hobi nyenengin pacar dan punya sisi romantis. gak kayak taedong lah pokoknya:(((

 _hmmm boleh juga tuh idenya yongguk:)))_

ya ampun taedong cinta sangat pada kim yongguk yang idenya telah mencerahkan otak taedong yang lagi butek.

langsung aja si pemuda kim itu angguk-angguk paham sambil senyum cerah. dia lalu nepuk-nepuk pundaknya yongguk sambil terus langsung lari ke motornya dan pake helm dengan kecepatan kilat, "yoi makasih, bro! sori aku nggak ikutan futsalan. ada urusan penting menyangkut pacar kesayangan!"

"ANJIR LO KIM TAEDONG!"

"DASAR MANUSIA DAKIAN SIALAN! BILANG DARI TADI KALO GAMAU IKUTAN GOBLOK!"

dan teriakan kim sanggyun featuring umpatan noh taehyun pun menjadi latar musik dari adegan kim taedong yang ngebut buat pergi dari parkiran sekolahan.

.

.

.

katai saja kim taedong itu labil walau nggak selabil kim donghan.

tadi aja bilang gamau ikutan futsalan, tapi ternyata abis dia beli dua buket bunga mawar (spesial buat donghan dan mamahnya donghan) dan beli cheesecake sekotak buat kado dadakan, dia langsung gercep ke tempat futsal dan main sampe jam setengah duabelas malem.

goblo banget nggak sih taedong itu:(

padahal niatnya taedong itu cuma mau main sampe jam sembilan aja tapi ternyata godaan duniawi bernama bola futsal emang sulit dilawan jadi ya hancur sudah rencana super duper matang yang telah disusun dalam otaknya.

rencananya ya, selesai futsalan jam sembilan taedong mau mandi terus ganti baju biar nggak dikatai dekil sama donghan. terus abis itu dia ngambil bunga sama cheesecake yang dia titipin di rumahnya sunghyuk yang pas sebelahan sama tempat dia main futsal. terus abis itu taedong mau nyari balon-balon kiyowo sama cracker juga. abis itu baru deh dia ke rumah donghan dan nemenin donghan buat melek ngitung countdown ulang tahun donghan.

tapi apalah daya rencana yang sebegitu rapinya ternyata tak berguna. sekarang taedong dengan buru-buru ngebut ke rumah donghan abis ngambil titipan di rumah sunghyuk dalam keadaan dekil.

iya, taedong mah siap-siap aja menerima kenyataan kalo dia bakal digampar donghan gara-gara bau keringet:)

.

.

.

"halo tante:)"

mamahnya donghan yang ngebukain pintu buat taedong langsung senyum lebar begitu ngeliat penampakan pacar anaknya yang nyengir lebar sambil bawa buket bunga dan sekotak cheesecake. padahal tadinya mamahnya donghan gamau ngebukain pintu gara-gara sekarang udah lewat jam bertamu.

"donghan masih melek nggak, tan? oiya ini satu buat tante:)" kata taedong sembari memberikan salah satu buket bunga di tangannya pada calon mertuanya.

iya, jangan salah tapi taedong itu orangnya sangat posthink dalam menghadapi hubungan. dulu aja bundanya taehyun juga dianggap calon mertuanya juga;)))

"makasih sayang~ kayaknya donghan masih bangun kok, kamu langsung ke kamarnya aja:)" kata tante kim sambil senyum terus yang mana senyumnya itu mirip banget sama donghan.

heu, ngeliatin mamahnya donghan kok bikin taedong kangen dan pingin nyosor anaknya ya:(((

eotteohke:(((

.

.

.

sebenernya taedong sempet mikir kok kayaknya ini belum cukup romantis bagi si donghan yang lagi ngebet pingin diromantisin. terus dia juga ngerasa rada insecure cuma bawa beginian buat donghan kalo keinget cerita teman-teman bangsatnya yang royal banget kalo ngasih surprise ke pacar.

 _ah sudahlah:( namanya aja surprise dadakan:( ntar kadonya aku kasih besok ajalah, ngajak donghan jalan terus suruh milih sendiri orangnya:(_

itu suara hati kim taedong yang tengah terduduk di pinggir kasur donghan. sementara donghannya ternyata udah tidur pules sambil meluk guling dan selimut kesayangannya udah tertendang jauh hingga jatuh ke atas karpet kamarnya. yaela padahal tinggal sepuluh menit sebelum dia tambah umur kok kayaknya yang ulang tahun malah gapeduli dan tidur enak begini sih.

"donghanie~ bangun dong:( abang kan udah jauh-jauh kesini:(" kata taedong sambil sedikit mengguncangkan badan donghan dan langsung meringis ketika donghan merengut lucu tanda tak mau diganggu.

so kiyowo pokoknya jadi bikin taedong pingin nyosor terus kelonan sama donghan:(

"donghanie~"

tidak ada respon.

"sayangku cintaku masa depanku~"

masih gaada hasil. tapi donghan udah gerak-gerak sambil ngegumam-gumam kecil gitu. peningkatan lah pokoknya.

"abang taedong disini kamu kok gak bangun-bangun sih:( minta disosor macam sleeping beauty ya?" tanya taedong tijel, teringat akan salah satu film princess yang kemarin ditonton oleh keponakannya yang masih kecil dan hobi makein bando pink ke taedong.

"apa kudu dicium beneran ya biar bangun:(" ini kim taedong yang sepertinya beneran pingin nyoba nyosor biar donghan bangun. lagipula dicoba nggak ada salahnya kan? kalau pun donghan nggak bangun kan taedong dapet enaknya bisa cium bibir donghan yang manis seperti gula-gula;)))

taedong langsung ngecondongin badan dan ngemiringin kepala sebagai persiapan mau ngecup bibirnya donghan. tapi pas kurang dua sentimeter lagi, tiba-tiba matanya donghan kebuka lebar dan dahi mereka langsung bertabrakan karena donghan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya secara tiba-tiba.

"ANJIR SAKIT WOY!" ini kim taedong yang spontan misuh karena kebiasaan.

"ANJIR IDUNG ONTA NGAPAIN DISINI?! MAU CARI-CARI KESEMPATAN BUAT NYOSOR LAGI:((" ini kim donghan yang teriak dengan volume maksimal tanpa peduli ini udah hampir tengah malam. dia kayaknya lupa kalo tetangga sebelah itu masih punya anak batita.

 _eh masa bodo. kalo tetangga nangis ini pokoknya salahnya kim taedong si onta idup ini_ , suara batin kim donghan yang masih misuh-misuh.

pemuda yang lebih muda itu lalu merengut sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit sakit hasil dari benturan dengan dahi taedong. pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah karena malu-malu kucing efek tadi kaget melihat taedong yang berjarak terlalu dekat sama mukanya.

why kim donghan so cute:(

"lah sori banget yang:( kamu sih nggak bangun-bangun, aku kira kamu lagi jadi titisan princess belle yang perlu dicium biar bangun:("

ye dasar taedong bodo:(

"kamu tu emang bego apa gimana sih, yang biar bangun harus disosor itu princess aurora. kalau princess belle mah beauty and the beast:( beda banget kok bisa salah sih:(((" balas donghan yang diam-diam merupakan pengamat segala film disney terutama yang princess-princess.

pemuda berwajah datar setengah mengantuk itu lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melirik buket bunga dan kotak cheesecake di meja nakasnya, "kesini mau ngasih surprise ya? siniin cheesecakenya! laper tau gak!"

anjay, datar banget reaksinya.

galak lagi:(

"ketauan ya:(" gumam taedong rada miris. kayaknya rencananya hari ini hampir semua gagal. bahkan donghan sama sekali nggak kaget ngeliat taedong ngebawain beginian khusus buat ulang tahunnya.

pas ngeliat mukanya taedong yang seketika langsung agak gaenak begitu donghan minta cheesecake dengan nada malak, donghan malah ikutan merengut terus mukul paha taedong yang berada di depannya.

"ey kak taedong! sante aja kalik!" seru donghan yang berusaha membuat taedong ceria kembali, "tadi itu komenanku cuma bercandaannya donghyun sama aku tau nggak! sebenernya aku gabutuh dibawain beginian sama kamu. yang penting kak taedong disini aja aku udah seneng. yang penting kamu nggak lupa aja kalo aku mau ulang tahun:)"

astaga, ini kim donghan beneran lagi jinak gaes:) mimpi apa taedong semalam:)

maka dari itu mari kita jangan bilang-bilang ke donghan kalo pacarnya sebenernya hampir lupa ulang tahunnya kalo nggak berkat im youngmin yang secara nggak langsung udah bagaikan penyelamat hubungan taedonghan.

"seriusan?" tanya taedong nggak percaya karena ini berasa ada di dimensi lain ketika ada kim donghan si anak manis, kalem, dan baik hati yang menjadi pacar kim taedong.

donghan cuma senyum lebar dan spontan aja taedong ikutan senyum tanpa sadar. apalagi pas tiba-tiba donghan meluk dia sambil terus ngegigitin telinganya taedong yang sebenernya adalah kebiasaan donghan kalo lagi kelonan.

(dan sebenernya itu juga sering bikin adeknya taedong turn on tanpa sadar)

"makasih banget udah nyamperin aku ya kak. biasanya aku gapernah melek tengah malem pas ulang tahun soalnya aku cuma berdua sama mamah di rumah. kadang aku kangen ngerayain ulang tahun bareng ayah yang sibuk banget kerja:("

donghan bisik-bisik dengan nada manja sambil manyun tijel. jelas saja itu bikin taedong makin mempererat pelukannya sama donghan yang sekarang lagi duduk di pangkuannya dia. soalnya soft donghan itu merupakan mode donghan yang paling kiyowo diantara mode-mode yang lainnya.

"pokoknya makasih banget ya kak. aku sayang kak taedong walau kak taedong dekil banget dan sekarang juga belum mandi abis futsalan. aku seneng dapet pacar kayak kak taedong yang tahan aku galakin terus-terusan."

taedong ngusak-usak rambutnya donghan dan sesekali mengecup pipi pemuda kim yang rada kerasa asin akibat air mata soalnya tadi donghan rada nangis dikit. matanya taedong terus ngelirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar donghan yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih tujuh menit sebelum berbisik dengan suara rendah ke telinga pemuda di pangkuannya itu.

"selamat ulang tahun kim donghanku❤"

.

.

.

 _[post a photo]_

 **taedonggg** _happy birthday kim donghanku❤_ _ **don9han98**_

 _1283_ _ **likes**_

 _10 minutes ago_

 _view all comments_

 **ano_ano** _oh ini ya yang bikin taedong kabur abis futsalan gaikutan urunan buat bayar sewanya:)))_

 **yongguksayangtolbi** _oh jadi alasan knp tadi tanya begituan_ _ **taedonggg**_

 **jungjung_zzt** _foto kelonan terus yang diumbar:( foto lagi kawinnya kapan:(_

 **kentakienaq** _^kawin yg mana hayo 😏😏😏_

 **defdanik** _ey ey ey bininya taedong berhasil dijinakkan;)))_

 **ongajayakan** _**defdanik**_ _kuy kelonan kayak mereka_

 **defdanik** _siap beb_ _ **ongajayakan**_

 **seosunghyuk** _**don9han98**_ _bagi cheesecake yg dari kak taedong sama aku dong plis:((( kak taedong tadi jahat gamau bagi:((( 😢😢😢_

 **optimushwang** _nah gitu dong_ _ **don9han98**_ _nempel sama pacar aja jangan sama pacar orang_

 **kentakienaq** _komen atas saya masih pahit gara gara pipi pacarnya disosor makhluk astral_

 **donghyun98** _dasar kalian tiada hari tanpa kelonan_

 **gunheehee** _UNCH UNCH LUCUNYA Q JADI PINGIN KELONAN JG_ _ **hwanwooooong**_

 **gunheehee** _**donghyun98**_ _bukannya juga sering nginep di rumah kak paca buat kelonan ya:))) skrg jg lagi nginep kan:)))_

 **komurola** _**optimushwang**_ _sini ayok kelonan sama abang juga😚😚😚_

 **minkiadalahren** _ABANG KELONIN AQ_ _ **onibugi**_

 **eunkiyowo** _**jungjung_zzt**_ _gaada niatan buat mampir ke rumahku? aku lagi sendiri dan butuh kelonan loh:((_

 **jaehwanyth** _saya enaknya kelonan sama_ _ **jungponyo**_ _atau_ _ **lambejisung**_ _atau_ _ **hasungwoon**_ _ya?_

 **komurola** _kelonan berempat aja bang_ _ **jaehwanyth**_ _biar makin anget😏😏😏_

 **rohnyataehyun** _perasaan ini ulang tahunnya donghan kok malah kayak hari kelonan sedunia ya:(_

 **kentakienaq** _komen atas saya iri gapunya partner kelonan_

 **rohnyataehyun** _^jepang alay sukanya nggak ngaca ya_

 **donghokuad** _dicari partner kelonan yang siap cul ke kua. diutamakan yang manis-manis seperti alpaca serta ibuable. tertarik? harap hubungi saya via dm:)_

 **sihyungasukatolbi** _**yongguksukatolbi**_ _kelonin aku dong jangan malah kelonan sama tolbi terus:(_

 **junwootatatatata** _anju komennya unfaeda semua gaada yg nyelametin_ _ **don9han98**_ _kesian amat wqwq_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

holaaa

iya saya tahu ini kurang greget:(

maafkan kalo ada salah kata dan salah-salah lainnya. termasuk cerita plotless dan tijel dan receh karena ini bikinnya kayaknya terlalu buru-buru soalnya biar bisa di post pas mas donghan kesayangan kita semua ini ulang tahun!

oiya terimakasih atas reviewnya buat chapter satu! you guys are the best! ❤❤❤ saya nggak nyangka banyak yg mau baca cerita taedonghan! maaf banget saya belum bisa ngebalesin satu-satu dikarenakan paket internet saya abis dan ini upload modal nyolong paket internet ibu tersayang:(

bTW foto selfie jbj minus komurola yang diupload taehyun bikin saya ambyar karena taedonghan berhadap-hadapan! terus saya ambyar juga sama foto hyunbin-donghan yang diupload donghan:) unch lucu sekali, saya bisa ngeship kalian kalo nggak inget taedonghan dan minhyunbin wkwk eh terus yg diupload kenta juga lucu bgt soalnya taedonghan deketan:) senang aku tu!

bTW LAGI sumpah concert kemarin bikin saya ambyar terutama mas dingdong sama paca. oiya sama woojin yg pamer abs dan bikin saya lupa kalo dia masih minor:(

terimakasih telah membaca! kritik dan saran bisa lewat review

sekali lagi, happy birthday kim donghan ❤❤❤

 **love, dumpling lion**

 _ps:_ gakerasa final concert udah lewat aja:( rasanya baru kemarin saya menghujat om park seungwoo gara-gara pamer abs di episod awal:( rasanya baru kemarin juga saya jejeritan gara-gara welcome to my hollywood:(


End file.
